Clutch Time!
by Under A Cloud
Summary: (Variety show AU, inspired by Running Man) In which the Generation of Miracle is cast on a variety show called 'Clutch Time', Seirin's the production team, and everybody else appears as guests on the show. "Are you screwing around with us? How the heck are we supposed to win against Akashi?" "Which is why the production team had prepared something for you…"
1. Introducing The Cast

I'm a huge Running Man fan and all of a sudden this idea just popped up in my head xD whaddya' know O-O the Generation of Miracle, inclusive of Momoi, makes a 7-man team (6 males 1 female too) just like the actual Running Man cast! Is this fate or is it not? Hopefully my muse won't disappear so soon. Ideas and prompts are welcomed for this series! :)

**Note:** In future, you might see some bizarre landmarks being used in this story but keep in mind that this is a fanfiction built on a fictional background. It's fiction in fiction so please don't be too particular about that :) also, I can't possibly know the full layout of the buildings so please don't come down too harsh on me for any mistakes! You can point them out and I might rectify them if I have the time to, but don't count on that.

Summary: (Variety show AU, inspired by Running Man) In which the Generation of Miracle is cast on a variety show called 'Clutch Time!', Seirin's the production team, and everybody else appears as guests on the show. "Are you screwing around with us? How the heck are we supposed to win against Akashi?" "Which is why the production team had prepared something for you…"

Disclaimer: I don't own Running Man, KnB, the landmarks and companies I'm using in this story.

**Clutch Time!**

* * *

**Introducing The Cast**

* * *

_6.17pm, entrance on the first level of Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Damn it, I'm running late! Why the hell did I trust Satsuki? Outta' my way all of ya'!" A blue-haired dark-skinned man dressed in a denim jacket over a plain white shirt and a pair of dark jeans cursed loudly as he zoomed through the doors, kicking up dust and leaving behind a trail of papers which slipped from the hands of professionally-dressed men and women who were unfortunately in the lobby when the Beast idol Aomine Daiki made his entrance.

Amidst lagged screams and excited chatters, Aomine took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aomine yelled when he skidded to a stop in front of the lift lobby. The huge inertia lagged his motion for a moment while his sharp blue eyes fell on the lift which was about the close, and he lunged forward at an incredible speed which caused people to spontaneously jump out of his way.

For goodness' sake, that was _the_ Aomine Daiki, one of the company's greatest assets at the moment! They would be fired if he got as much as a scratch on him because of them!

"I told you to wait for me!" Aomine snapped crassly as he forced the lift's door open – just a moment longer and his fingers wouldn't be able to slip into the gap anymore – and looked at the frozen souls inside the lift with an annoyed scowl.

Was he human? Was he human? Why couldn't he just press the button like any normal human being?

"Tch," Aomine nonchalantly walked into the lift, disregarding the looks of fear and awe on his colleagues' faces.

_Snap!_

_Name: Aomine Daiki_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Model and singer_

_Nickname: Beast Idol_

_Side note: Fans affectionately refer to him as the 'Perverted Beast Idol' due to his unabashed interest in gravure idols_

**~x~**

_6.19pm, in a dressing room on level 3 of the_ _Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Do you think I look okay? Oh my god I'm so nervous, it's been so long since I saw Tetsu-kun! I wonder if he still remembers me…" a gorgeous pink-haired girl sat nervously in the dressing room, blabbering as her fashion coordinator searched through the array of accessories for a white shawl to match her yellow gown.

"I'm sure he would, Momoi-san. You're beautiful," said the petite purple-haired girl as she inclined her head and smiled kindly at her employer.

Besides, it had only been two weeks since the previous program Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tetsuya had been working on came to an end. Surely he wouldn't forget about her.

… _Right_? Thinking about it now, Lulu couldn't be so sure.

"B-but I'm still so nervous! I had been in love with him since middle school! Am I not pretty enough? Is my figure not good enough? Lulu, do you think I should go for a breast augmentation surgery?" Momoi tilted her head and asked with a serious expression. "Or maybe it's my hair, maybe I should dye it caramel brown like Aida Riko, he always hangs out with her…" A cluster of ominous dark clouds loomed over Momoi's head as her anxiety faded to a jealous complaint.

"No, no, Momoi-san, you're beautiful enough! Please don't have such thoughts, your fans love you in your natural state. As for Kuroko-san… I'm sure he'd be moved by you," Lulu shook her head vigorously, Momoi's natural figure and hair colour were her biggest selling points!

"Hmph, I suppose you're right. Aida Riko can't compare to me," Momoi huffed and puffed her chest out, her lips were set in a pout.

"Of course, Momoi-san, you're the most beautiful star in our industry now," Lulu smiled and assured the pink-haired girl.

_Snap!_

_Name: Momoi Satsuki_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Model and actress_

_Nickname: F-cup princess_

_Side note: Crowned 'Female Model of the Year 2013'_

**~x~**

_6.22pm, in a lounge on the second level of the_ _Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Midorima-kun, filming is beginning soon," a pale blue-haired man with a small build reminded the green-haired man who was dabbling with a rubrics cube.

"Just a moment, Kuroko. I'm solving it soon," replied Midorima as he glanced down at the guide book on the table before returning to fumbling with the rubrics cube in his hands.

"But Midorima-kun, we are supposed to gather at 6.30pm," Kuroko motioned towards the clock, "Aida-san wouldn't be pleased if we were late."

_Besides, you've been saying that you're solving it soon for almost half an hour already._

"There's still time, give me 5 more minutes," Midorima insisted, "Oha Asa said that my lucky item for the day is a rubrics cube."

"Since it's just a rubrics cube, it doesn't matter whether it's solved or unsolved right? Come on, Midorima-kun. We should get going," Kuroko stood up.

"No, something tells me that things would go more smoothly if I bring a perfect rubrics cube."

"Pass me your rubrics cube for a moment, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko walked over to Midorima and took the toy from him. After observing it very briefly, to the horror of Midorima – who believed that he was about to solve it already – Kuroko began twisting and turning the rubrics cube!

"Kuroko! What are you doing!?"

Midorima tried to snatch the rubrics cube back but Kuroko already held it out to him. "Here, it's done."

With a perfect rubrics cube in his hand, Midorima stared at Kuroko with a dumbfounded expression.

"… How did you do that?" asked Midorima when he finally found his voice.

"You forgot? I learnt some basic magic tricks back when we were in middle school. Rubrics cube is the basic of magic," Kuroko glanced at Midorima, seeming perplexed by his green-haired friend's disbelief, "Let's go."

"… Sometimes, Kuroko, you really surprise us."

_Snap! Snap!_

_Name: Midorima Shintarou_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Singer_

_Nickname: Gentleman_

_Side note: A man who has an eerily comprehensive knowledge of horoscopes_

_Name: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Television host_

_Nickname: Phantom_

_Side note: Voted 'Most Popular Comedian of the Year 2013'_

**~x~**

_6.25pm, in the cafe on the first level of the_ _Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Mou~ Murasakibaracchi, how is it possible that you eat all those desserts and never gain weight? My manager had been warning me about my diet for the past two months ever since I went to that chocolate buffet with you!" Kise sulked as he watched the purple-haired giant gobble down packets after packets of chips.

"I have high metabolism," Murasakibara replied simply after munching and swallowing. He studied Kise intently for a moment and he concluded, "You should go to the gym more often, Kisechin."

"No way! You too!? That's what my manager had been telling me! Did I really gain that much weight?" Kise wailed and pinched his arms, cringing when he _did_ manage to pull up a layer of blub, "I guess, I had been gaining some fats but I'm sure it's not that much…"

"Kisechin," Murasakibara suddenly called the golden-haired boy, putting the freshly opened packet of seasoned seaweed down, "what time are we supposed to gather?"

"Ehh? I'm pretty sure that Kurokocchi told us to meet at 6.30pm – oh my god! Riko-chan is going to kill us!" Kise jumped out of his seat when he saw the time. "Murasakibaracchi, we need to go!"

_Snap! Snap!_

_Name: Kise Ryouta_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Model and actor_

_Nickname: Golden Prince_

_Side note: Nominated for 'Male Model of the Year 2013'_

_Name: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Model_

_Nickname: Giant_

_Side note: Nominated for 'Male Model of the Year 2013'_

**~x~**

_6.28pm, in a filming studio on level 3 of the_ _Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Thud!"

The doors flung open and revealed Aomine at the entrance. He walked in and proclaimed loudly, "I'm here! I'm not late, am I? Hey, am I the first one here?" He stopped in his steps when he realized that nobody was here yet, "Oi Aida, aren't we supposed to meet at 6.15pm?" Aomine called out to the brunette who was ordering the crew to set up the cameras.

"Glad you know the time, Aomine," Aida Riko rolled her eyes, "the rest should be coming in soon."

"What the heck is this, Aida? Don't you have some explanation to do?" Aomine's eyes narrowed, catching on to something. Aida glared back at him fearlessly, his horrible attitude hadn't changed at all from the first time she saw him till now!

"Aomine-kun! You're here!" a familiar voice came from the back at this timely moment. "I'm surprised you aren't late." Momoi commented as she walked in, a slender hand holding her white shawl around her shoulders.

"Satsuki," Aomine greeted his childhood friend, his simmering anger fell a little when he saw her.

"My~ isn't somebody such an obedient little boy in front of his childhood friend?" Aida teased Aomine and grinned when she saw the annoyance flashing across his eyes.

"Eh? What happened here, Aomine-kun?" Momoi tilted her head and asked confusedly. She was catching no ball.

"Nothing, Satsuki," Aomine muttered, strutting to the stage set up in the front.

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san," another familiar voice greeted the two placidly, and the owner walked into the studio alongside Midorima.

"Aomine, Momoi," Midorima greeted them, one hand tightly clutching his rubrics cube.

"T-Tetsu-kun!" Momoi awkwardly pulled at her shawl, a red tint fast spreading across her cheeks, "and Midorin." She nodded at Midorima.

"Tch!" Aomine snorted at the sight of his childhood friend getting starry-eyed at the sight of her crush, it's been forever and she still hadn't confessed. "Long time no see, Tetsu and Shintarou."

"Hey, don't begin the party without us!" said Kise jokingly as he and Murasakibara arrived, "Hmms, it seems that everyone's here except for Akashicchi?" A puzzled expression emerged on Kise's face.

"He's likely to be held up by something. Akashi is never the kind to be late," said Midorima as he pushed his glasses up, "did he message you about it, Aida-san?"

"Go up to the front and I'll tell you," Aida ushered all of them onto the stage and retreated back to the production crew. Ignoring the quizzical looks on the cast's faces, Aida declared, "Actually, the shooting had already begun!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You joking?"

"What the heck?"

"Aomine, if you curse any more than this I'll have to enforce censorship when this is being aired," Aida warned before continuing, "To mark the beginning of 'Clutch Time!', the project directors proposed a 6 vs 1 match."

… Somehow, they had an ominous feeling in their mind.

"Like what you're thinking – yes, it's you people against Akashi!"

_Freeze._ The entire cast stared back at the production crew, wide-eyed and bodies suspended in time. Aida hummed to herself as she waited for them to recover; nothing was out of her anticipation, everything is under control. Smiling, she was already projecting how to make an awesome trailer out of this scene for their program.

_Perhaps I'd zoom in on Aomine's face, let's see how he'd keep his reputation of the 'Beast Idol' when his fans see the stupid expression on his face now. Should I add a winter effect? Yes that sounds befitting, perhaps I should make Kise tremble…_

"T-that can't be right? I mean, it's Akashi-kun…" Momoi was the first one to speak up, her voice was quivering and a trembling smile which made her look almost like she was crying was plastered on her face.

"Are you screwing around with us? How the heck are we supposed to win against Akashi?" Aomine retorted, "I'm out of here."

"Hahaha, you make a good joke, Riko-chan," Kise sweated and forced an ugly smile on his face.

"Is this a hidden camera?" Murasakibara inquired.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, choosing to play safe by not passing any comment.

"Aida-san, you seem to have something else to say," observed Kuroko.

Aida nodded. "It's difficult, isn't it?"

"Of course!" The cast answered in unison. Are you kidding? Difficult isn't a sufficient vocabulary anymore! This was Chaos mode!

"Which is why the production team had prepared something for you…" Aida smirked, "Come closer."

Though sceptical, they obeyed the head project director all the same.

_Whisper, whisper, whisper…_

After a secretive exchange, the cast returned to the stage, each wearing a strange look on their faces.

"How about that?" Aida asked proudly, with such a big boost, they should be able to bring down Akashi.

"This might actually be plausible…" said Midorima, eyes already hardened with determination, "what do the rest of you say?"

"Let's give it a shot," Aomine flexed his biceps and grinned devilishly, "It's such a waste if we let this opportunity slip."

"It's worth a try," Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Well then Generation of Miracle, are you ready!?" Aida grinned widely. She had a feeling that this will be a ground-breaking first episode!

The six members exchanged looks and nods, and they uttered together, six voices meshed into one:

"Challenge accepted!"

**~x~**

_7.19pm, in filming studio #2 on level 4 of_ _Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings Inc. Headquarters_

"Thank you for your hard work today, Akashi-kun," a man in his mid-thirties smiled broadly at the acclaimed red-haired new generation newscaster, "You have another recording later for that new variety program right? All the best to you."

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san," said Akashi as he packed up his things to leave. He was a little behind schedule.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing the airing of the first episode, I'm sure many of us are looking forward to seeing a different side of you," Ryuuzaki Hideo laughed good-naturedly, "See you next week."

_Snap!_

_Name: Akashi Seijuurou_

_Age: 23_

_Profession: Newscaster_

_Nickname: Emperor_

_Side note: Also a renowned professional Shogi player, and allegedly clairvoyant_

* * *

Please drop me a review to let me know what you think about this new story! And like I've said, prompts and ideas are welcomed for this series :)


	2. Episode 1 P1

Thanks to everyone who followed, fav'd and reviewed :) writing this story always makes me feel happy, writing my other KnB story always makes me feel incredibly depressed. The two extremes…

Every break indicates a scene change :)

**Clutch Time!**

* * *

**Episode 1 P1**

* * *

The cast was looking at Aida, who was looking down at her phone. When the brunette finally lifted her head and made an 'OK' sign, everyone inhaled deeply and Kise along with Momoi swallowed in their throats.

Akashi was coming. He was really coming.

A few minutes passed by before a click was heard at the door, upon which the cast turned their heads and unanimously began to clap.

"Akashi-kun is here!"

"It's Akachin."

"Yo, Akashi."

_(Rule #1 of variety shows: Always make an exaggerated reaction when a special person is entering.) _

"Apologies, my recording ended a little later than expected," the fiery red-haired male entered and walked towards the stage, his appearance quite literally drained the room of oxygen.

"Welcome to the show, Akashi-kun," being the emcee, Kuroko naturally walked over to receive Akashi. "We're glad to have you with us."

Now that all seven members of the fixed cast were gathered, the show can officially begin.

"It's been a while, Akashi," next to Kuroko, Midorima was probably the only person who could still project his voice while in front of Akashi and not appear awkward.

"Shintarou," Akashi's lips curled slightly, and Aida knew that this rare smile of one of the nation's most desired bachelors was _definitely_ going into the trailer. It'd be a sin if it went to waste.

"Akashi-kun, please face the camera and do a self-introduction. After that, we can split into groups and begin our games," Kuroko pointed to the front and earned a round of silent applause from his fellow casts.

_Way to go, Kuroko. You're voted the nation's most popular comedian for a reason._

"Good evening, viewers, I'm Akashi Seijuurou. On 'Clutch Time!' as well, I'll fulfil my character," Akashi turned and bowed 45 degrees before the camera, exuding a powerful aura even on the cameramen standing a distance away.

The rest of the Generation of Miracle shuddered involuntarily. Did he really have to say that?

"How should we group ourselves?" asked Kise with his best smile on his handsome face, trying his best not to give them away.

"How about we group ourselves according to our birthdays?" Murasakibara proposed with a bored expression, mind already carried off to the candy land Aida had promised to him should they defeat Akashi. "We'll rank ourselves according to our dates of birth, and group alternate people together in a group. Sachin can do it."

What Murasakibara didn't notice was that Akashi glanced at him very briefly when he said 'alternate', a thoughtful expression crossed his eyes fleetingly.

(In fact, even Aida only noticed it when they replayed this scene at the end of the filming too.)

"E-eh? Oh okay, I got it," Momoi was startled when she was suddenly mentioned but she soon grasped the situation and nodded. "Amongst us, Tetsu-kun has the earliest birthday followed by myself, then it's Ki-chan, Midorin, Aomine-kun, Muk-kun and finally Akashi-kun. If we group alternate people together in a group… That'd be Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan, Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun in Group 1; Midorin, Muk-kun and myself in Group 2." Momoi inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when she ran through their birthdays in her mind.

Midorima wasn't kidding when he told her that her fortune was good today.

"Ehhhh?" Kise's mouth was agape. Why was he the one who was on the same team as Akashi!? After thinking again, though, he immediately calmed down. "Ahh actually, this way of grouping isn't too bad either."

Between facing Akashi and playing alongside with him, Kise would choose the latter over the former any day and any time.

According to the list Momoi churned out, the Generation of Miracle shuffled and regrouped themselves. Group 1 stood on the left side of the camera, while Group 2 stood on the right side.

At here, Aida intervened and said, "Before you continue, change out of your current outfits." She turned around to Hyuuga Junpei who had been waiting with a stack of basketball jerseys in his hands and motioned for him to distribute them to the corresponding person.

"This jersey looks familiar," Kise remarked when he got his hands on his clothes for filming.

"Idiot, it's our Teiko uniform remember?" Aomine rolled his eyes and helped Kise to refresh his memory.

"Muk-kun! What are you doing!?" Momoi suddenly exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention towards the purple-haired giant who was named.

"Why are you overreacting, Sachin? It's not like you haven't seen us changing before…" Murasakibara grunted and glanced at Momoi whose face turned bright red, still nonchalantly unbuttoning his shirt with a deadpan look.

The guy was completely oblivious to the chaos he had unknowingly generated.

**~x~**

Audible intakes of air were heard from the production team.

"Woah, I didn't expect Momoi-san to be so uh… open?" Kagami Taiga elbowed Hyuuga who was next to him and whispered.

Being under Aida's intense scrutiny, Hyuuga cleared his throat and switched the topic to Murasakibara instead, "we should remind Murasakibara to watch out for what he says," Hyuuga declared in a righteous tone, "Our program needs to remain PG!"

"Ha?" Kagami spluttered at Hyuuga's sudden out-of-character conduct, he then noticed their ex-coach raising a brow at them which caused him to straighten his back. Nodding fervently, Kagami quickly agreed and said, "I guess you're right. Like what Kuroko said in the past, he's just a kid with a screw loose."

"Marasakibara-kun… He's a natural," Izuki Shun concluded from the side. While other people had to perform all sort of ridiculous stunts to draw the cameras to themselves, Murasakibara achieved that without even trying. His talent in variety show was just as detestable as his basketball skills.

Izuki will not admit that he was jealous.

**~x~**

"M-Muk-kun! What are you saying!" Momoi stomped her foot and pointed a finger at Murasakibara, "ugh! You're so hateful!" She snatched up her jersey and walked to the toilet in the backstage, huffing as she moved along. "Ah!" The renowned rising star of the film industry cried out in surprise when she nearly tripped over her high heels and she hurriedly vanished behind the scene.

"Atsushi… you should head for the bathroom as well," Akashi began slowly, his tone firm.

"If Akachin says so," Murasakibara mumbled, obediently stopping his strip show and producing a yawn. Alongside Akashi, Murasakibara disappeared into the backstage too.

"Do we just leave the scene?" asked the variety newbie Kise who was scratching his head. _Phew_, he wiped his forehead and brushed away imaginary sweat, Akashi finally left.

Kuroko nodded, "they will edit this out later. Let's go, Midorima-kun."

**~x~**

"This is nostalgic," Midorima tugged at the front of his own shirt and commented, it had been a while since he saw a Teiko jersey.

"Midorima-kun, you'd sound more convincing if you didn't speak in such a flat tone," Kuroko turned his head to Midorima and advised sincerely.

"… I hope you realize that it's equally unconvincing to hear that coming from you," Midorima deadpanned.

"Tetsu-kun! You still look so good in your jersey!" Momoi chirped happily and hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko addressed the pink-haired girl who was glomping him.

"Hmm, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi looked up anxiously and blushed. Oh no, was she too aggressive? Did Kuroko finally notice her feelings towards him?

Kuroko lifted his head with much difficulty and turned towards the production team, "do you have any spare jacket lying around?"

Though confused, Aida called Hyuuga to hand over his coat.

Kuroko removed himself from Momoi's embrace and received the coat from Hyuuga, after that, he turned back to Momoi and draped the coat around Momoi's shoulders. "The jersey is a little form-fitting on you, Momoi-san." Kuroko decorously referred to her bulging chest.

"T-thank you, Tetsu-kun," Momoi blushed while Aomine rolled his eyes at the sight.

"It's no problem," Kuroko replied and returned to his group. Taking out the emcee card which he received from Aida earlier on, Kuroko began to read out the instructions for the first game. "The game we will be playing is 'Hana Ichi Monme'. We will be doing best out of 3. Is there anyone who doesn't know how to play the game?"

"I think this is a game we've all played during our childhood," Kise responded, throwing his arm around Aomine's shoulders.

"I've played it with my siblings," Murasakibara had a glum expression on his face. Obviously, he wasn't recalling very pleasant memories. "Akachin, what about you?"

"Whilst I haven't tried it out myself, I've seen it being done before."

"Really, Akashicchi?" Kise looked at Akashi wide-eyed, but deep inside he was exhaling a breath of relief. It'd be in their favour if Akashi didn't have prior experience to the game.

_~half an hour ago~_

"_In order to help you people to defeat Akashi, I'll reveal the programs lined up for today to all of you now. In today's schedule, there are three segments. The first segment is 'Hana Ichi Monme', the second segment is a quiz in which the production team will give questions pertaining to the cast members. The final segment is the highlight of the program – an item hunt race. In a while, our production team will hide 7 smart phones and 7 passcodes around in this building. Each smart phone can only be unlocked by a specific passcode. When a person keys in the correct code to the smart phone, the phone will be unlocked and the person whose name is on the screen of the phone will be eliminated. The last man standing in the final game is the overall victor for today. If Akashi wins the last game, you people lose. Correspondingly if any of you manage to oust Akashi before he eliminates all of you, all of you win. Besides this, if the team which Akashi isn't on manages to win the first two segments, we will reveal to you the location of Akashi's objects."_

"…"

"_So if the team which Akashi isn't on doesn't win the first two segments, we can only try to unlock all the phones and in the process of doing that, we might actually eliminate ourselves?" Midorima posted an important question. _

"_That's right," Aida nodded. _

"_But Akashicchi never loses…" Kise pointed out. "When had we ever seen him lose?"_

"_In the Winter Cup during our freshman year in high school," Midorima reminded his golden-haired ex-teammate, "Kuroko managed to defeat him."_

"_And Akashi avenged his wounded pride by pummelling them – no, all of us ten thousand feet beneath the ground for the next two years…" Kise shuddered. During their junior and senior years in high school, Rakuzan High utterly dominated the high school circuit. Even though Akashi stopped his absolute victor mentality, he became even more ruthless during that time._

"_But there's no denying that he lost. If he could lose back then, we could defeat him again this time," said Midorima, "It's always been my greatest regret that I wasn't able to personally teach him defeat."_

"… _Midorimacchi, I think you should be reminded that this is a variety show."_

"_Are you people done bickering?" Aida cut in curtly and folded her arms, "Here, study this." She suddenly whipped out a whole load of paper from nowhere and thrust it into Kuroko's arms. _

"_What is this, Aida-san?" Kuroko looked up and asked with the same blank look in his eyes._

"_If Riko-chan suddenly pushed a cobra in Kurokocchi's face, would Kurokocchi react in the same way?" It was only after the deed was done that Kise realized he had uttered that aloud._

"_I wouldn't, Kise-kun. I'd scream," Kuroko turned around and told Kise with a serious expression. _

"_Not to worry, Tetsu-kun, I'll protect you!" Momoi hammered her chest and promised. _

"_Thank you, Momoi-san."_

"_Are you a man!?" The production crew exploded with dissatisfaction._

"_Fall back!" Aida barked out and silenced everyone, "these are the questions and answers for the second segment of the quiz. Memorize as much as you can, it'd be to your benefit."_

"_All of this? Who was the one who compiled this list?" Kise gawked at the stack of paper which, when held at Kuroko's chest level, easily towered over the petite male._

"_That'd be none of your concern," Aida answered, "Now, get started on studying!"_

_~current time~_

"Should I run through the rules once?" Kuroko asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll be warmed up in a bit," Akashi smiled in a strange fashion which got all their goose bumps up.

Laughing awkwardly, they held their hands and formed two rows facing each other.

Kise sneaked a grateful look to Aomine who automatically stood next to Akashi and held the redhead's hand. On the other side, Midorima was in the middle.

"_Katte ureshii hana ichi monme_~" when they began singing, everyone was surprised to hear Akashi's singing voice. For a man of his appearance and demeanour, Akashi had a surprisingly rich voice that was even on par with Aomine's. Then again… he _was_ a newscaster.

Kise's row stepped forward first, each step corresponding to the beat of the song.

"_Maekete kuyashii hana ichi monme_~" on the next line, Midorima's row advanced while Kise's row stepped back. They continued alternating their steps for each subsequent phase of the song.

"_Ano ko ga hoshii_~"

"_Sodan shiyo_~"

"_So shiyo_~"

Finally at the end, Akashi and Momoi stepped out of their row and met in the centre. Momoi looked nervous, while Akashi was completely calm.

Everyone else was watching the match intently, praying for Momoi to defeat Akashi in one go. If there was anyone that could beat Akashi, it must be Momoi. Even though Akashi had the Emperor Eye which was a ridiculous advantage in a game like rock-scissor-paper, perhaps Momoi with her exemplary women's intuition could make a breakthrough–?

"Momoi, we're counting on you!" Midorima pushed up his glasses and shouted.

"Sachin, all the best," Murasakibara lifted an arm lazily and waved it a couple of rounds.

"Good luck, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko flatly. He owed his thanks to his perpetual stone face.

"Tch," Aomine folded his arms and stared ahead.

"Uhh," Kise looked around and raised his hand in surrender, "I'm not taking side for this…"

Momoi turned back and smiled feebly. When she faced Akashi once more, she took a deep breath and held out her fist.

"Rock-scissor-paper!"

Time seemed to have froze for a moment when the two of them threw out their hand. Momoi punched out a 'paper', while Akashi casually laid down his hand to reveal a…

The rest of the cast members arched their necks to catch a glimpse of what was happening in front.

Of course, disappointment swelled up in their eyes when they did.

Scissors. Kise felt an involuntary chill running down his spine. Why was this reminding him of something?

"It's a pity but it seems that I've won," Akashi commented with the same intimidating smile from before. "No discussion is needed, we want Momoi."

Indeed he was Akashi, immediately removing the opposite team's trump card.

"You have to sing before Momoi joins your team," Aida reminded. Akashi glanced at Aida, if it was before, he might have done something outrageous.

But he had matured, and this was his job. He walked back to his row and grabbed Aomine's hand, and the row sang in unison, "_Momoi ga hoshii_~"

It was ridiculous seeing Akashi and Aomine singing such a childish song.

"Sorry," Momoi lowered her head and reluctantly walked over after bowing to her original team. She joined the row on Kise's side.

After losing Momoi, Group 2 fell like dominoes. The first round of 'Hana Ichi Monme' concluded in Group 1's victory – and while they had expected it, everyone was still demoralized.

Perhaps as a result of their loss of fighting spirit, the second round was a repeat of the first round. Behind Akashi's back when they were moving onto a different filming location for the next segment, the remaining six cast members exchanged worried glances. Would they be able to defeat Akashi in the final round at this rate?

**~x~**

The next location was an indoor pool. A large, 3m deep pool lied behind the casts of 'Clutch Time!', and three lifeguards were already paddling about in the water. To the left of the casts, a giant arsenal of projectiles – water balloons – was displayed in _two_ huge boxes which queerly resembled the kind used for container shipping.

"First of all, congratulations to Group 1 who won the first segment," Kuroko carried on emceeing in his neutral tone which had a tranquilising effect on the cast members, "and looking around us now… you can see that we are going to play some water games." He looked down at his emcee card. "The next segment is a quiz, the production team will ask us questions pertaining to ourselves and everyone except the person who's in the question can answer. For example, if we were asked about what's the colour of –" at here, Kuroko looked at Aida with a questionable look before continuing, "what's the colour of Kuroko's pants today, everybody aside from Kuroko himself can answer. Kuroko cannot prompt his teammates, any prompts discovered will be considered a foul and the MIBs will send you for a dip in the pool. You're reminded that the pool's temperature is unadjusted and is reflective of the current temperature outside. A wrong answer would result in water balloons being thrown at you, and when the other team answers correctly the losing team will be invited for a dip in the pool as well. The first team to reach 8 points wins."

"Are you kidding? It's mid-autumn now!" Kise exclaimed, eyes bulging out of his sockets. The current temperature was definitely _not_ fit for humans!

Aida shrugged smugly. She was the one who called the shots now.

"By the way, Kuroko, I remember clearly that your emcee card says 'boxers'," said Aida.

"It's too embarrassing to say it outloud," Kuroko replied with a flat expression.

"Regardless, the first question is coming. This question is about Aomine," Aida glanced at Aomine who already had a frown on his face, "Until what age did Aomine Daiki sleep with a teddy bear on his bed?"

"What the hell! How do you even know about that!?" Aomine snapped, growling at Aida.

While Aomine was trying to stomp towards Aida, Momoi's hand shot up and she shouted, "11!"

"Satsuki!" Aomine's face turned bright red and he yelled at his childhood friend.

"That's correct!" Aida announced, "1 point to Group 2 and a trip to the pool for Group 1!"

"Woah, Momoicchi really knows Aominecchi well," Kise remarked and turned to his furious blue-haired teammate with a teasing grin, "But Aominecchi, you sure don't look like you slept with a teddy bear until you were 11."

"That's something I never knew about you too, Daiki," Akashi interjected with a rare genuine smile.

As they were speaking, a group of eight men dressed in black from head to toes appeared.

"Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kagami-kun, Kawahara-kun. It's been a while," Kuroko greeted them like they were friends meeting up after a while – and it was true, except the eight special agents had a certain mission to carry out too. "Koganei-kun, Mitobe-kun, Tsuchida-kun and Izuki-kun are here too."

The eight MIBs didn't respond. Instead, they maintained stoic faces (with much difficulty) as they advanced towards members of Group 1.

"That wouldn't be necessary, I'd enter the pool on my own," Akashi stood up when Kagami and Kawahara walked in his direction. He turned around and walked to the edge of the pool, and dived directly into it without a second word.

An almost silent splash was heard when he entered the water, and soon, he resurfaced. He should be dishevelled, except his slick red locks and jersey clinging to his ripped body only made him more desirable. Akashi had been keeping himself in shape.

"Akachin is a real man," Murasakibara commented.

"No wonder he's the number one dream guy of all the females in the nation…" Kise uttered, "He's the reason why guys like us are single."

"Aren't you single only because you can't settle down?" Aomine mercilessly ripped off the blonde's façade.

"That was mean, Aominecchi!" Kise smiled at Aomine and opened his eyes to reveal determination burning in golden orbs, "But Akashi-kun inspired me too. I don't need people to throw me into the pool. I'll enter on my own!" After saying that, Kise ran towards the pool at full speed.

"Ki-chan, you should watch out for wa–" Momoi was about to warn him but she was too late.

When he reached the edge of the pool, Kise slipped and lost control of his feet, falling into the water with a graceless loud 'splash!'

"Ah… Ki-chan," Momoi mourned silently for the new stain on the reputation of the 'Golden Prince'.

Then again… that was nothing new.

"Kise is the kind to gain the most airtime," Midorima observed impartially.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kise emerged from the water and spat out a mouthful of water, again putting on his trademark golden smile. He swam over to the edge of the pool where Akashi pulled him up and offered him a towel.

"So annoying," Aomine muttered and made his way towards the pool in large steps, after which he dived in soundlessly.

"Aomine-kun is truly the 'Beast Idol'," not forgetting his job, Kuroko commended Aomine first before walking over to the pool himself. By then, the MIBs have already retreated. Turning back to the camera, Kuroko said flatly, "I'm feeling a little nervous."

… _We'd trust you more if you showed it on your face…_

"But I'm going," Kuroko knelt down and put his legs into the water first. Maintaining a blank look on his face, Kuroko said, "It's cold." After that, he carefully submerged his whole body in the water. He then looked up at the camera expectantly and reiterated as if to emphasise, "It's _really_ cold."

"…" The rest of the cast were in complete silence.

Kuroko… he was_ definitely_ a comedian deserving of his title.

* * *

It's a little late so I won't be proofreading this now... I'll correct my mistakes tomorrow. Do R&R!


End file.
